IBC-13 reveals new shows for 2018 in “Pinoy Ang Dating” trade event
November 19, 2017 at 9:53 pm Kapinoy stars at the IBC 13 trade event: Dominic Roque, Jhazmyne Tobias; Tom Taus; Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga; Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Fred Lo; Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel New and returning loveteams and captivating stories of love and family will add color to IBC-13’s programming in 2018 with more traditional teleseries, more telenovelas and more dramas, revealed during the network’s Pinoy Ang Dating: The IBC 13 Trade Event held last Friday (Nov 17) as part of the Bonifacio Day. Leading the Kapinoy network’s new offerings is Merlyna, which marks the second primetime teleserye of The Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias as a mermaid tale. Pinoy fantasy will once again learn the lesson for bedtime stories as Tasya Fantasya returns to Philippine television, featuring the well-loved fairytales, legends, myths, fables and enchanting stories of magic and adventure with a new story. Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel, meanwhile, marks the TV comeback as they reunited and prove their acting chops in their new romantic family drama series Para Lang Sa'yo. Crissel Ignacio Four kids stow away from home and became street children via the new series Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan, which stars the teen kontrabida Denise Canlas, The Darling Diva Crissel Ignacio, Francine Diaz and The Teen Singing Sweetheart Krystin Dayrit. The series also marks the first teleserye of Oyo Boy Sotto, Regine Angeles, Carlo Aquino and Valerie Concepcion. Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga will once again spread kilig vibes to viewers via the newest campus teen drama series, BFF where they play the role of the campus girl Eula and a freshman boy Jericho, their childhood friends who pursue to enter college. Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Fred Lo and Martin Escudero team-up for the first time in the newest romantic comedy series series Till My Heartaches End. Action Prince AJ Muhlach, on the other hand, will portray the role of a mechanic in the fantasy-action drama series Enteng Kabisote, a TV version of the the Enteng Kabisote franchise. The trade event, held at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, was attended by hundreds of advertisers. It featured performances by the biggest Kapinoy stars, including Iskul Bukol girls who danced to disco tunes in their 80s-inspired dance number, the cast of Merlyna led by Jhazmyne Tobias, and To Love Again stars Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz who gave a romantic routine. IBC Entertainment: more focus on drama and fantasy, less focus on comedy and less focus on game, reality and variety shows; IBC News and Current Affairs: focus on news, current affairs and public service; IBC Kids: focus on children's programming (including KapinoyLand and Nickelodeon shows) and less focus on tokusatsu and animes; and IBC Sports: focus on sports (PBA and NBA). On the other hand, IBC-13 remains their best in primetime fantaseryes which is popular than ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Popular titles are Janella in Wonderland, Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Kung Fu Fighting, Kumander Bawang, Syrena, Magic Kamison and recently Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell. Korean soap operas are still dominant on major TV networks (only ABS-CBN, IBC-13, GMA-7 and PTV-4). As of 2018, no Latin American telenovelas aired on free TV ever. Only RPN-9 airs imported Mexican dramas, which dubbed in Tagalog; and Telenovela Channel airs best Mexican dramas, despite no longer dubbed in Tagalog. But I think Telenovela Channel has promo ads only for Steve O'Neal productions' concerts, as well as Spicy Fingers restaurant, aside from Sneak peeks on various telenovelas. Now, only 1/4 of the population of RP has some love for Mexicanovelas. But the memories of the Filipino's love for Mexicanovelas will always remain, just like the exchange of cultures happened during the colonial times. Aking Hiling *'Main Cast' *Zaijian Jaranilla *Angelina Cruz *'Supporting Cast' *Michael Tañeca (Secarats) *Heidiann Mansilla (Secarats) *Aaron Rosario (Secarats) *Sajj Geronimo (Secarats) *Analyn Nacion (Secarats) *Yves Yamio (Secarats) *Mat Ranillo III (grandfather) *'Theme song': *''Aking Hiling'' - Patrisha Samson